1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser bike, and more particularly to an exerciser bike having two treadle-typed driving mechanisms for driving two rear wheels respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Everybody knows that exercise is beneficial to our health. Traditional exercising devices such as treadmill and stationary exercising bike are indoor and quite tedious. Therefore, outdoor bicycle and tricycle exercises are more and more popular.
Regarding bicycle, not everyone can ride a bicycle. Basically, a tricycle is easier, safer and more stable than a bicycle. For those persons who are not suitable to ride a bicycle or who cannot ride a bicycle (such as kids, elders, weak patients, etc.), riding a tricycle seems to be a better choice for exercising.
A typical tricycle comprises a front wheel and two rear wheels. The two rear wheels are secured on a rear wheel axle and rotated in concert with the rear, wheel axle. The conventional tricycle comprise a single rotary driving mechanism for driving the rear wheel axle such that the two rear wheels will be actuated by the single driving mechanism simultaneously. Because there is no any differential gear system in the rear wheel axle, the tricycles may not be turned left or right easily.
The present invention is provided to obviate the above-described disadvantages of the conventional tricycles.